


Memorizing You

by thehowlinthenight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehowlinthenight/pseuds/thehowlinthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With everything happening in the world at that point in time; the devastation and the heartbreak. Sirius decides to memorize the one he loves because anything could happen. At least for now they have this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorizing You

He started from the left foot of the peaceful form sleeping before him. Tracing his fingers lightly over each toe making sure to remember every little detail about them; the little tuft of almost invisible hair on the knuckle of each, the shape of each nail. His gaze and touch moved across the top of the figure’s bony foot, around the ankle to the slightly callused heel. Fingers tracked lightly across the arches of each foot causing the figure to twitch and shift in sleep. Ticklish.

His attentions continued around each ankle then slowly up over each calf and shin. The figure was scarred all over but that just made them all the more beautiful knowing that there was a story worth listening to, under their skin.

He moved his hands slowly, up and over knees, carefully moving himself to kneel on the bed between the legs he was currently studying. Attempting to not wake the still sleeping figure, as he could no longer reach without the chance of toppling. He looked up for a moment at the sleeping figure to make sure he was in fact, still asleep. He felt that all too familiar pang, ache in his chest every time he looked at the person making him think where would he be without them and about the reason behind his decision to memorize his partner.

As he continued to move his hands up and over the thighs before him he found that his position for studying still would not do so he moved as gently as possible, attempting to not wake up his partner but knew that is was a lost cause when they began to shift, moving their head to the other side as he softly lowered himself to sit straddled across his partner’s thighs.

Eyes flickered open slowly, blinking away the blurriness from sleep. Remus lifted his head to look at his partner. “Sirius?” He asked sleepily, “What are you doing?–”

“Ssshhh” Sirius replied as he took Remus’s hands from their position on the bed and pulled them up in front of his face, twisting them around, playing with Remus’s fingers, studying every little crease before leaning forward an placing the hands on his own shoulders so that he could trace his hands down Remus’s arms, over elbows, biceps, shoulders before moving Remus’s chest, taking in the sight and feel of the patterns made by the scars across his chest.

Sirius had reached the end of the line at this point. He looked up at Remus’s face again.

“Sirius?” Remus asked again. “What are you doing?”

“Memorizing you” he replied quietly as he traced one of Remus’s scars which ran from his collarbone, down his sternum, over his stomach then disappearing into his boxers.

Remus paused, “Why?” he asked watching Sirius intently.

Sirius didn’t respond straight away but shifted so that his elbows were resting on Remus’s chest so that his hands were free to trace over Remus’s face. “Because…” He started to explain as he moved his thumbs over Remus’s cheeks. “I don’t know what is going to happen, everything is so uncertain at the moment, the war” Sirius paused taking a shaky breath moving his fingers over the bridge of Remus’s nose and over his eyelids making Remus close his eyes. ”I don’t want to forget this, you, us, no matter what. We could all be dead tomorrow, for all we know.”

Remus could tell that Sirius was working himself up by discussing the war and what could happen; the thought of it hurt him too.

Sirius took a deep breath, preparing himself to continue explaining his actions but before he could speak, Remus placed a finger to his lips, silencing him before moving both hands to Sirius ribs, rolling them over so that Sirius was now lying underneath him.

Remus shifted himself off of Sirius, sitting back on his knees between Sirius’s legs. He dragged his hands down Sirius’s legs, “My turn” he said before grabbing Sirius’s feet, pulling them up together in front of his face.

Remus traced over Sirius’s slightly dainty feet, unknowingly following the same path that Sirius took on him. Memorizing every little thing about Sirius while thinking that yes, sometimes Sirius did have ideas that weren’t completely ridiculous.

Sirius stayed completely still as Remus traced over his body but found that he couldn’t quite stay still when Remus ghosted his hands up over his ribs, over his pectoral muscles brushing his oversensitive nipples in the process making him squirm; becoming needy. Remus noticed Sirius’s breathing pattern speed up and saw the slowly rising tent in his boxers.

Remus moved himself back on top of Sirius to give himself access to Sirius’s mouth and pushing his own hardness into the matching hardness of his partners. Their lips met slowly, almost sloppily pouring their feelings for each other into the kiss. Sirius deepened the kiss feeling his own need for more, hoping for more. Remus pressed light kisses along Sirius’s jaw before latching his mouth onto his neck.

Feeling Sirius’s hardness beneath him Remus started to move himself against Sirius, earning a groan in the process and hands moving to grab and hold onto Remus’s backside urging him to continue.

As much as Sirius was enjoying the current situation he still wanted more. He took one of his hands from it’s position on Remus’s backside and slid it down Remus’s stomach, pausing at the waistband of Remus’s boxers, asking for permission.

“Yes” Remus whispered into Sirius’s neck desperately. “Please, yes”

Sirius’s hand continued down finding it’s destination around Remus’s cock, and beginning to stroke his length twisting the head each time.

“Remus, please” Sirius begged his partner, “hand.” Remus instantly obliged by sliding his hand into Sirius’s boxers and stroking his length, matching the tempo the Sirius had set.

“More” they both said at the same time, panting slightly, drawing a laugh out of both of them. Sirius sat up pushing Remus to the side so that he was again lying on his back but this time with his head hanging backwards over the edge of the bed.

Sirius now seated again between Remus’s legs grabbed onto the waistband of Remus’s boxers and pulled them off in one swift motion. “Ta-dah!” He exclaimed, earning a snort from Remus that turned into a groan as Sirius bent forward and engulfed Remus’s length with his mouth.

Remus felt himself getting close he gasped and sat up, reaching for Sirius’s chin to bring his mouth back to his own for another deep and desperate kiss, each savoring and memorizing the taste of each other, all the while pushing Sirius back onto his back.

Remus kissed his way down his lover’s neck, over his chest and stomach. Remus pulled down the waistband of Sirius’s boxers, giving himself access to Sirius’s hipbones to continue his trail of kisses. Remus Lifted Sirius’s legs up into the air removing Sirius’s boxers before pushing Sirius’s knees towards his chest.

Remus continued his kissing trail down between Sirius’s legs purposely ignoring all the important parts before placing a sloppy kiss with lots of tongue on Sirius’s puckered hole.

Sirius made a sound that could only be described as _nnrrggghhh,_ which only encouraged Remus to continue hi ministrations, inserting a finger to stretch his lover. Remus cast a wand-less lubrication charm on himself and Sirius, the only spell he learnt wand-lessly. _Well worth the effort_ he thought.

Remus kept stretching his partner open and had just inserted a second finger when his brushed over that sensitive spot inside of Sirius. “Fuck!” Sirius exclaimed.

Remus loved drawing expletives and any other noises Sirius created out of his partner in this manner so he continued, making Sirius pant and groan even more, giving his the chance to memorize his partner so open and uninhibited.

“Fuck, Remus, now!” Sirius exclaimed, breaking Remus out of his thoughts. Remus removed his fingers and moved forward to line himself up before pushing forward into Sirius’s heat.

Sirius hissed through his teeth in a combination of pleasure and pain, relishing in the feel of himself stretching around Remus. Remus’s pushed in as far as he could go before pausing to make sure Sirius was ok. “Go” he whispered, looking into Remus’s eyes.

Remus began rocking into Sirius, not fast and not hard, the only way to describe it would be making love, giving all of himself to Sirius and Sirius giving all of himself to Remus.

“Yes! There, right there” Sirius said, urging Remus to continue exactly as he was. Remus continued to push into Sirius time and time again earning a soft ‘ah’ from Sirius every time he hit that sweet spot.

Feeling each other, memorizing each other. Not breaking eye contact, never breaking eye contact.

Feeling the pressure building up inside himself, Remus hoped Sirius was not far off because he didn’t think he could last much longer. Remus grasped Sirius length again to urge his partner along, a silent signal between two lovers.

Without warning after only half a dozen stokes from Remus, Sirius tensed and came over Remus’s hand, allowing his eyes to close, giving way to intense pleasure with his mouth wide open in a silent scream.

Remus found his release only seconds after Sirius, vision going white from pleasure before collapsing on top of his partner, panting heavily and holding his partner tightly, as they both came down from their activities.

Remus rolled off of Sirius but still the lovers held each other tightly, never wanting to let go as the both descended into their own thoughts.

Both were thinking of how much it would hurt to be apart; to not have the other near them, to love them, to not have this, whatever this was to them. Both descended slowly into sleep, still tightly wrapped around each other, thinking that whatever was happening in their world at the moment, at least they had this.

The next day, their world fell apart.


End file.
